


No Tenderness

by reconquer



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light breathplay, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, of the akito variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: His as hers and hers as his.A direct continuation of the akigure scene in chapter 101.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	No Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> shields my eyes. oh my god.
> 
> title is from hatef--k by the bravery, one of my ultimate akigure songs

Shigure’s grip on Akito’s tie tightens, the knot pressing up hard against the bottom of her throat. It’s choking her, restricting her airway and making her gasp, but she doesn’t care. Akito’s rage and desperation had slid away the second Shigure grabbed her and she melts against him, pressing her chest against his. His tongue pushes into her mouth so she opens it wider, fighting for breath against the intrusion and the tightening fabric around her collar. 

He pulls away and lets go of her tie at the same time, and Akito pants for air, tilting her head back to get as much as she can into her airway. Shigure pops the top button of her shirt and sticks his fingers under her collar, tracing what she can only assume are chafe marks. 

“Akito,” Shigure says, voice low. 

“Shut up,” she hisses. His fingers press against the sides of her throat, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough that Akito can feel it. 

“You look so good like this,” he continues. He wraps his other arm around her lower back, pulling her to stand between his legs. “When I saw you at the restaurant I almost came over.”

“And why didn’t you?” Akito asks. 

“I think you know,” Shigure murmurs. He pulls his hands out from under her collar and threads them in her hair, carding them softly through the longest parts around her face. 

“I don’t.” 

Shigure’s dark eyes stare directly into hers, unblinking. He cups her face and brings their lips together again, kissing her almost chastely. It’s too sweet, too incongruent with the situation. Akito squirms.

“Because I would’ve ravished you right then and there,” he says against her lips. 

“Liar.” Akito shoves at his chest, but she’s still caged in by his arm against her back. He presses his palm flat against her, sending a rush of heat between her legs. 

“I like it when you dress like this.” He brings a mouth up to her earlobe, sucking at it. Goosebumps erupt on the back of her neck and she shivers, suppressing a moan.

“You’re a pervert.” Akito doesn’t think her words hold as much power when she’s breathless like this. She knows Shigure is trying to get her to give up control, and it’s working. Like always.

“So be it,” he answers, and Akito can feel him smile infuriatingly against her ear.

Shigure drops to his knees in front of her, grabbing her slim hips and pulling her forwards. Akito gasps, burying a hand in his hair, mostly for balance. The sight of him on his knees in front of her sends another wave of heat crashing through her, and she clenches her fist, tugging at him. Shigure moans a little, pressing his forehead right above her belt buckle. 

“Let me,” he says, words muffled by the fabric of Akito’s slacks. 

“Let you what?” Akito snaps, pulling his hair harder so he’s forced to look up at her. Shigure always talks too much during sex, and tonight is no exception. 

“Let me suck your dick.”

Heat explodes behind Akito’s cheeks and she pulls his hair for no reason other than to hurt him. He groans at that and buries his face between her legs, breathing directly on her. She shivers, her thighs clenching together to relieve the pressure, and the back of her neck burns. 

“You’re so disgusting,” she gasps, but her body betrays her words. She’s starting to pant in earnest, and her hips have been pushing up against Shigure’s face the entire time he’s been down there. She hates Shigure for acting like this, and she hates herself more for how turned on it makes her. It makes her stomach do somersaults, but she knows even without touching herself how wet she is right now. 

“Isn’t that why you keep me around?” Shigure smirks, somehow still looking composed with his hair a mess between Akito’s fingers and his kimono starting to slip off one shoulder. 

“I’d replace you if I could.”

Shigure grins with his teeth. “No, you wouldn’t.”

Akito shoves his head back again, holding him a few inches away from her. His hands flex on her hips but they don’t move, just squeeze, almost reassuring. He raises an eyebrow and brings one hand to her belt buckle, just resting his fingers on the shiny metal.

“I can tell you want it,” he says, voice gravelly and low in that way it gets when he’s desperate. 

“And how’s that?”

“Because I can smell you.”

“Fuck!” Akito’s hand pushes Shigure’s face against her pants on its own accord, and even his hot breath through the thick fabric is electrifying. She starts undoing her belt and his hand joins hers, popping the button and unzipping the fly. Her slacks are pooled around her ankles in an instant and Shigure runs a finger against her through her boxers. The fabric drags roughly against Akito’s clit while his thumb pushes back and up, prodding against her hole through the barrier. 

“Stop that,” Akito gasps, squirming away. “You were the one begging to suck me off, so do it.”

Shigure doesn’t say anything, just gives Akito an infuriatingly smug smile and pulls her boxers off. His face is between her legs immediately, tongue lapping between her folds. Akito gasps, shifting a little for balance, and Shigure’s fingers knead into the soft skin of her thighs. The flat of his tongue swipes against her clit and she gasps again, hips twitching forward. 

Shigure grunts and pulls his face away. His lips are shiny, his chin wet, and there’s a flush starting high on his cheekbones. 

“Here,” he says, and tugs at one of her legs, guiding it up and over his shoulder. Akito presses a hand on the door behind him for balance, the other one still tangled in his hair. “Good?”

Akito nods, and Shigure puts his head back between her legs. It feels significantly better, and Akito moans as Shigure sucks her swollen clit. One of his hands rests on the top of the thigh that’s over his shoulder, kneading her, and the other is pressed against the small of her back, keeping her stable. 

He keeps sucking at her, his tongue swiping her over and over again. Akito gasps and pants and she pushes the back of Shigure’s head further into her, pulling his hair with her other hand in a way that must be painful. Shigure just groans, opening his mouth more, eyebrows furrowing in concentration and arousal. 

Something white-hot sparks inside of Akito, clenching impossibly tight. Her legs are shaking and her gasps are becoming higher and higher pitched. Shigure’s hand disappears from her thigh and she feels something pressing against her hole. His finger slides into her without resistance, crooking inside her at just the right angle. 

“Don’t stop,” Akito whines. She’s nearly doubled over, sweat gathering at her temples. She’s going to lose it, soon. 

A second digit joins the first inside of her and that, combined with Shigure’s tongue tightly circling her clit, sends her over the edge. She squeezes her eyes shut against the impending sensation before clenching around his fingers, hard. His name falls from her lips as she pulses around him, fingers twisting up his hair even more. 

He licks her until she’s done, nearly oversensitive, and she swings her leg off of him and takes a step back. His face is flushed red, most of it wet, and his eyes are glazed, pupils huge. He’s pitching a tent in his kimono and that sends a new wave of arousal through Akito’s satiated body.

Akito drops to her knees and kisses him, ignoring the mess on his face transferring to hers. He tastes like her. Her clit throbs.

She tugs his obi free, letting his kimono fall open. Shigure’s hands are back at her neck, tightening the knot of her tie again until she can’t help but choke, jerking away from him.

“Akito,” he breathes. “What do you want?” 

“You already know what I want,” Akito growls, shoving the kimono off his shoulders.

“You really think I can read you that well?” Shigure asks, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re quite inscrutable, you know.”

“Shut up,” Akito hisses. “I want you to fuck me like you fucked _her_.” 

“I don’t think you want that.”

“Oh, now you can read me?”

Shigure laughs softly. “I suppose you have a point.”

“Just do it.” Akito runs her hands over his now-bare shoulders, down his pecs and back up again. She leans in, biting at his earlobe before whispering, “Show me what it was like.”

“If that’s what makes you happy,” he whispers back, tugging the knot out of her tie and slipping it off. 

“It doesn’t.”

“I know.”

His fingers deftly undo the buttons of her shirt and pull at the wrap around her chest, unwinding it and tossing it to the side. Akito grabs his hard-on, squeezing it through his boxers. He gasps against her mouth, shoving her shirt off the rest of the way and pulling them both down to the floor. He turns her so she’s on her stomach, ass up in the air, and Akito can’t help but groan. They’re both the touchy type, so they’ve never done it like this. Akito feels indecent and exposed and utterly turned on.

Shigure shifts behind her and suddenly he’s up against her, the head of his cock already sliding in. She whines high in the back of her throat and her hands scrabble on the tatami as he fills her. He slides out and back in again, grunting quietly. 

It’s _deep_. The stretch of the new angle is good, and he’s hitting her in the right place every time. She knows she’s moaning but she can’t stop as he picks up speed, hitting her there over and over again. 

“I was thinking about you, you know,” he pants.

“Go to hell,” she snaps. He leans forward, draping himself over her back, a hand splayed out across her stomach. Akito groans; it makes her feel small, girlish, like she’s _his_.

“I was,” he says. He moves his hand up to cup one of her breasts, kneading it before pinching her nipple. “You look so alike.”

“Shut up,” she gasps. 

“But it wasn’t the same.” He pulls up off of her, his hands going back to knead her asscheeks, pulling them apart. “You feel so much better.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” 

Shigure huffs a small laugh at that before fucking into her harder. Her knees and palms are starting to feel raw against the tatami mats but her head is spinning, moans falling from her throat. She feels raw, animalistic. She feels like she’s about to explode. 

“Fuck,” Shigure grunts behind her. A hand sneaks between her legs and she feels his fingers on her clit, rubbing in tight circles. She whines, tightening around him, and he groans in answer. 

He keeps his fingers steady even as he comes, and the feeling of hot semen flooding inside of her sends her over the edge, too. Her vision whites out and she thinks she might have screamed but she doesn’t care, overwhelmed by the sensation. 

Shigure pulls out and they both collapse to the floor. Akito tucks herself into Shigure’s chest and his arms are around her instantly, pulling her in. He smells like sweat and cigarettes. Akito breaths it in deeply. 

“We didn’t cuddle afterwards, for the record,” Shigure says, still a little breathless.

“That much is obvious,” Akito grumbles. 

Shigure pulls one of her hands off his chest and inspects it, eyes roving over the raw, red skin, before pressing it softly to his mouth. “Does it hurt?”

Akito sighs, contented and a little drowsy. “No.”

“Good.” He threads his fingers between hers. “I do love you.”

“I know.” Akito bumps their noses together and then kisses him, lips soft and lazy against one another’s. “Stay the night?”

“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.”

She buries herself into his chest again, pressing their naked bodies together. This is what she wants, she thinks. His as hers and hers as his, only each other’s, in this room together. Never leaving. Never changing. 

She lets that thought, one of eternal happiness and never ending devotion, envelope her as she drifts off, still wrapped in the arms of her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhhh. this fic is so very unedited and also written in like uhh 5 hours lmao  
> hmu on tumblr @ yukisohmasmokesweed!  
> if u care to reblog: https://yukisohmasmokesweed.tumblr.com/post/624124250780991488/no-tenderness-reconquer-fruits-basket-archive


End file.
